Doctor Sasuke
by saerusa
Summary: Dokter Sasuke memang pintar. Hinata yang terserang virus 'ngambekilation' dan 'cemburunotomy' saja bisa sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa bunganya palsu?"/"Karena cintaku padamu takkan pernah layu,"/ Bersiaplah Hinata, terima serangan 'lope-lope' dari dokter Sasuke! Fic for Hinata's Birthday. RnR?


**Doctor Sasuke**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied.**

**No copycat and plagiat rawr!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:O:-**

**JUST FOR FUN**

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang dokter muda spesialis penyakit dalam. Bekerja di rumah sakit ternama dengan gaji yang diatas rata-rata. Lulusan universitas Eropa dengan nilai sempurna. Tampan, pintar, tidak banyak bicara dan pasien yang sudah masuk ke ruangannya (berobat) pasti akan keluar dengan wajah berbinar-binar, bibir senyum-senyum, jalan sempoyongan dan pipi memerah. Apalagi kalau yang datang itu ibu-ibu atau gadis muda. Keluar dari ruangan bukannya kelihatan sehat, hidungnya malah mimisan dan hatinya melayang-layang tak jelas.

Sudah banyak pasien yang sembuh setelah berobat ke klinik Sasuke. Sasuke hanyalah perantara, karena tetap, Tuhanlah yang menyembuhkan penyakit.

Lain pasien, lain pula dengan Sasuke. Bagi dokter yang satu ini, profesinya merupakan suatu tantangan berat. Menghadapi pasien yang tidak konsentrasi (malah terpesona oleh wajahnya) saat ia menjelaskan penyakit dan obatnya merupakan suatu ujian kesabaran bagi Sasuke.

Apalagi gadis muda yang sering menggodanya; ujian terberat dalam hidupnya. Sudah banyak orangtua yang mencoba menjodohkan Sasuke dengan anak gadisnya, tapi selalu ditolak dengan sopan oleh si dokter Uchiha dan keluarganya. Karena banyak yang tidak tahu jika si dokter idaman sudah ada yang punya. Seorang gadis biasa dari keluarga luarbiasa (terlalu protektif terhadap anak gadisnya)yaitu Hyuuga Hinata.

Dokter muda yang tampan ini baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja seharian di rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobil merahnya bersiul-siul kecil. Sasuke melirik sekilas _smartphone_nya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

18:45 December-27-2012.

Sasuke berhenti bersiul. Seperti melupakan sesuau yang begitu penting, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa.

27 Desember? Hinata ulang tahun! Sasuke menepuk dahinya, gara-gara terlalu sibuk bekerja dia sampai melupakan hari kelahiran istrinya sendiri.

Sasuke segera berbalik arah, menuju toko kue favorit istrinya.

Hinata pasti tidak akan menolak dengan cinnamon rolls special, batin Sasuke. Ah, mengingat musim dingin seperti ini diragukan sekali ada mawar segar... tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti melajukan mobil merahnya, menembus jalanan dingin yang gelap.

.

.

.

Bayangan akan bermesraan dengan istri tersayangnya; Uchiha Hinata, bersiliweran di benaknya yang mendadak seperti anak remaja. Dokter muda itu mengambil sesuatu dari bagasi, mengunci mobil merahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, dia ketuk pintu dengan keras. Hinata pasti menyambutnya dengan satu kecupan yang menghangatkan hati Sasuke. Lalu membawakan tas jinjing dan menyiapkan makan malam full tomat. Aah, Sasuke tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dua ketukan cukup keras, tapi tanda-tanda pintu rumah akan terbuka belum juga dirasakan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Ada dengan Hinata? Tidak seperti biasa.

Sasuke mengeraskan ketukannya pada pintu. Tapi Hinata belum juga membukakan pintu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung menyerang otak jernih milik si dokter muda. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan yang tercinta, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dengan segera.

Pintunya... tidak terkunci.

Kemana perginya Hinata? Sasuke segera ke ruang tengah dan mendapati si sedang meringkuk di sofa.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Hinata...?" Sasuke segera menghampiri istrinya tercinta. Dia tarik pelan-pelan bahu Hinata, sehingga perempuan itu berhadapan dengannya. Mata oniksnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah cantik milik Hinata. Bibir mungilnya cemberut, kelopak matanya terbuka dan tertutup; alias kedip-kedip. Matanya merah berair.

"Hinata?"

Tapi anehnya, kok tangannya mengepal? Jangan-jangan... Hinata terserang suatu penyakit! Sasuke 'kan dokter. Jelas dia tahu penyakit sialan apa yang menginfeksi Hinata.

"Kamu... terserang penyakit cemburunotomy?"

Mendengar Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan kata 'kamu' bukan kata 'sayang', membuat Hinata semakin ingin menangis. Suaminya ini keterlaluan. Sudah tahu penyakit yang dideritanya malah tetap bersikap tenang dan berbicara dengan datar. Bukannya merayu seperti yang Naruto lakukan jika Shion marah kepadanya. Hinata makin merengut.

"Sa-sana pergi... aku gak kena penyakit apa-apa," kata Hinata pelan sambil mencoba melepas tangan Sasuke yang menempel di bahu mungilnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan jas putih yang tadi dikenakannya. Resiko jadi dokter tampan memang berat. Hinata malah menutupi mukanya dengan bantal empuk yang ada di sofa. Tapi Sasuke memilih menelan pil 'sabar-ria' saja, lumayan cukup ampuh untuk menghadapi mood swing istrinya.

"Coba minum pil selidiki-dulu deh," kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Hinata. "Aku 'kan tidak selingkuh, Hinata." Sasuke sengaja tidak menyelipkan kata 'sayang' dalam kalimatnya.

Hinata kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke sendu. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" jerit Hinata.

"Lihat apa, hmm?"

"A-aku, tadi melihatmu memeriksa seorang gadis cantik," Hinata berhenti oleh isakannya sendiri, "Gadis itu terlihat akrab denganmu. La-lalu," isakan Hinata terdengar keras, "A-aku mendengarmu.. bilang a-aku mencintai... dan-dan saat itu aku langsung pergi..." tangis Hinata akhirnya pecah sudah. Sasuke diam menyimak kalimat Hinata baik-baik. Ooh, memang benar tadi dia memeriksa gadis cantik. Yamanaka Ino. Ternyata Hinata tadi ke rumah sakit toh.

"Itu 'kan na-namanya selingkuh―HIKS!"

Haha, dia salah paham. Sasuke malah tertawa dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang cegah dulu dengan obat 'prasangka baik' dosis tinggi. Atau kamu lupa minum pil 'pengertian' tiga kali sehari ya?" Hinata mendecak sebal. Suaminya yang satu ini malah berfilosofi obat-obatan segala, pula.

"Aku tadi memang memeriksa gadis cantik." Kalimat Sasuke langsung memperbesar api cemburu di hati Hinata. Hasilnya? Gigi rapih Hinata menggigit-gigit bantal sofa karena sebal.

"Sangat cantik. Dia model di majalah fashion internasional,"

"Bagaimana o-obatnya mau bekerja, kalau kamu terus dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik setiap hari?" ucap Hinata berlinangan airmata. "A-apalagi cantiknya kayak girlband Korea..."

"Nona ya-yang tadi siang kan mirip sekali dengan Yuri dari So Nyeo Shi Dae..."

Hinata malah teringat dengan personil salah satu girlband terkenal keluaran Korea.

Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata memang benar terserang penyakit cemburunotomy. Jarans sekali melihat Hinata yang seperti ini, menangis karena cemburu padanya. Sasuke malah memeluk Hinata erat, gemas.

"Memang, dia sangat cantik seperti personil SNSD,"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya sambil berlinang airmata.

"Ukh ja-jahat! Kamu sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku!"

Dan Sasuke tahu benar akibat dari penyakit yang kini diderita istrinya; saputangannya basah, wajah istrinya bengkak, tidak dapat jatah makan malam full tomat dan yang paling parah―tidur di sofa sendirian. Tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal dan tanpa Hinata. Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Kamu lebih cantik," tangis Hinata makin keras mendengar ucapan Sasuke,

"Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

"Jangan salah paham dulu,"

"Ke-kenapa malah ngerayu?―HIKS!" Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar. Sasuke jadi ingin memotret wajah Hinata saat ini lalu menguploadnya ke situs jejaring sosial.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berprasangka baik jika di ruangan cuman ada kamu sama gadis itu? Lalu kamu bilang cinta-cinta gitu? Apa yang di pikiranku saat itu? Jelas-jelas kau berse-lingkuh... di depan mataku―HUWEEE..."

"HIKS―Ayaaah... Sasuke-kun jahaat―HIKS―Neji-nii..."

Gawat. Setelah terserang penyakit cemburunotomy, virus ngambek menyerang sistem imun Hinata! Ini yang selalu dicegah oleh Sasuke.

Hinata terserang bakteri 'NGAMBEKILATION'!

Ciri-cirinya sudah sangat jelas. Menutup muka dengan bantal, tidak mau mendengar omongannya dan terus menangis. Sasuke saat ini ingin menenggak pil 'supertoleransi' 230 biji sebelum makan dan sesudah makan.

"Hinata sayangku, dengar ya. Kamu tadi salah lihat. Kenapa kamu nggak lihat sampai akhir saja?" Niat Sasuke ingin menjahili Hinata makin menjadi-jadi. Setelah mengecup pipi tembam Hinata, dia berbisik, "Padahal kalau lihat sampai akhir seru banget,"

"Jadi kamu nyuruh aku buat lihat sampai akhir? Jahat!―HIKS!" Hinata mendorong dada suaminya agar menjauh dari dirinya. "Kamu te-tega sekali, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata terisak, sedih ternyata suaminya kayak gitu. Yee, Hinata sih tidak tahu kalau Sasuke hanya menjahilinya untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"Biar jelas saja." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup jemari Hinata lembut, satu-persatu.

"Kamu bisa lihat tiap hari aku gimana," katanya jahil. Hinata belum sadar juga dia dijahili oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Ya, kamu selingkuh itu sudah jelas." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Bukan."

"Terus apa?"

"Biar kamu bisa lihat dengan jelas, betapa aku mencintaimu dan menggilaimu," Senyum Sasuke terlihat menggoda. "Dengarkan ceritaku dulu, sayang..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun~~~~!"

Sasuke langsung waspada, bersikap siaga dua begitu mendengar suara mendayu-dayu nan menggelegar milik seseorang dari luar sana. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang tersenyum di ambang pintu. Rambut pirangnya berkibar kemana-mana. Baju yang melekat di tubuh seksinya begitu trendi dan mengagumkan. Reaksi doktor Uchiha?

Sasuke memasang wajah datar-sedatarnya. Lalu mendengus sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Datang lagi?" Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar telepon rumah sakit dan menekan-nekan tombolnya.

"Halo Pak Iruka. Disini ada orang asing yang tak dikenal." Jelas saja gadis cantik yang mendengar hal itu pun mencabut kabel saluran telepon Sasuke. Dokter muda itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kamu jahat deh, Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino gusar. "Tidak lucu 'kan, mau ketemu pujaan hati tapi malah ditangkap polisi."

"Dan lagi aku bukan orang asing! Aku teman satu universitas-mu~"

Sasuke mengangguk, pura-pura mencari buku kedokteran di rak buku. Sudah terbiasa dikejar-kejar para wanita, membuat sistem imun Sasuke dngan sendirinya membuat benteng tersendiri yang bisa membuatnya tidak berpaling dari Hinata.

Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Umurnya dua puluh lima tahun dan menjadi model di tetap di sebuah majalah yang terkenal dan sudah cukup banyak membintangi film terkenal. Satu universitas dengan Sasuk di Eropa dan tentu saja fakultas yang mereka ambil berbeda. Ino langsung jatuh hati begitu melihat seorang Sasuke yang sedang duduk di perpustakaan—sendirian dengan kacamatanya.

"Periksa aku~~~ aku terserang virus cinta darimu, dokter Sasuke."

"Maaf?" Sasuke pura-pura salah dengar.

"Aku datang kesini cuman buat kamu Sasuke~~~ aku 'kan cantik, tipe girlband gitu, kenapa kamu nggak tertarik?"

Sasuke diam saja, lebih baik daripada dia melontarkan komentar pedas dan membuat Ino sakit hati bisa-bisa dia masuk ke acara televisi karena menjadi motif Ino untuk bunuh diri. Benar-benar tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke~~~" Ino masih belum menyerah. Hinata saat itu datang, berencana mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sadar ada tamu yang 'mencurigakan' Hinata urung masuk dan diam di pintu, mengintip keduanya.

"Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu..." Hinata berjengit. Airmata sudah mengaburkan pandangannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke tambah membuat Hinata merasa sakit.

"Maaf disini rumah sakit, bukan tempat biro jodoh,"

"Sasuke... aku cinta sama kamu..."

"Oh gitu?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino kesal sekali dengan reaksi Sasuke yang begitu tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan. "Masa', begitu saja reaksimu mendegar pengakuan cinta dari artis terkenal sepertiku?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Dengar ya, Nona Yamanaka Ino. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke mencintai―"

Hinata keburu pergi, keburu sakit hati. Berlari tanpa suara. Menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"―Uchiha Hinata, istriku."

"Jadi kamu sudah berisitri?" Ino terlonjak, nyaris memekik. "Jadi selama ini aku mengejar-ngejar suami orang?!"

"Begitulah,"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitahuku jika kamu sudah berkeluarga?" tanya Ino lemas. Mendadak pusing, gadis itu duduk di bangku pasien sambil mengurut-urut pelipisnya. Ino merasa bersalah terhadap siapapun yang menjadi istri Sasuke.

"Memang kamu siapa aku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Jadi... carilah cinta yang lain, nona Yamanaka." Sasuke belum selesai, "Jangan terpaku padaku. Aku memang tampan dan pintar, tapi diluar sana pasti ada yang mencintaimu sepenuh hatimu walaupun orangnya tak setampan aku,"

Ino memukul bahu Sasuke sambil tertawa sekaligus menitikkan airmata. Mungkin kisah cinta bertepuk tangan sebelahnya harus diakhiri sampai disini.

.

.

.

"Sudah jelas?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah seperti warna mobil Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak meragukan aku lagi 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng malu.

"Ya-ya sudah. A-aku nyiapin ma-makan malam dulu,"

Nah gitu dong. Coba dari tadi, keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Pria itu pun melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan beranjak menuju ke kamar; mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke menggantinya dengan kaus longgar berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Pria itu turun ke dapur dan melihat Hinata sibuk di ruang makan.

"Kamu lupa sekarang hari apa?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Meja makan telah dipenuhi berbagai macam menu favorit Sasuke yang dihiasi banyak tomat.

"Hari kamis, bukan?"

Hinata berhenti menuangkan jus tomat ke dalam gelas.

"Sasuke-kun... lupa hari ulangtahunku..."

"Tentu saja tidak," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kado apa yang kau siapkan untukku?" Hinata berbinar-binar, "Apakah _cinnamon rolls_ spesial yang tidak jadi kau belikan untukku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyodorkan sekotak_ cinnamon rolls_ spesial yang begitu wangi. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dan berterimakasih. Sasuke juga menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar palsu pada Hinata. Jelas saja, kening gadis cantik berambut panjang itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa bunga mawarnya palsu semua, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata memperhatikan diantara buket bunga itu tidak ada satu tangkai pun mawar asli.

"Bunga itu melambangkan cintaku padamu, Hinata."

"Jadi cintamu palsu?"

Sasuke tersenyum,

"Cintaku takkan pernah layu, sayangku."

Sasuke maju, memeluk Hinata erat dan mencium kening istrinya penuh harap.

Hinata terdiam menunduk malu sambil menggenggam erat buket bunga palsu dari Sasuke. Doktor Sasuke memang pintar cari alasan dan tidak akan memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya jika dia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari mawar yang asli karena nyatanya dia sendiri melupakan hari ulangtahun Hinata.

.

.

.

"Benarkah cinta Sasuke-kun tidak akan pernah layu?"

"Apa harus kubuktikan dengan 'sesuatu'?"

Seringai Sasuke terbit seketika. Hinata, bersiap-siaplah malam ini menerima serangan penuh 'lope-lope' dari Dokter Sasuke~!

.

.

.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Fict for Hinata's birthday. Happy birthday, Hinata. Please, recognize that Neji love you so much ;-; wytab &gbu.**

**Hallo... sudah lama tidak berjumpa...**

**berminat untuk review? ;-;**


End file.
